corruptionxfandomcom-20200213-history
Corporeal Beast
Corporeal Beast is one of the hardest monsters a player can encounter in CorruptionX. The Corporeal Beast has 100,000 LifePoints (ACTUALLY IT HAS 30,000 NICE TRY THOUGH) -M0, which makes it challenging for the average adventurer. Gravestones will not appear in the area, so be warned. I recommend taking a team with you unless you have enough experience and a good armour, Vesta's spear or a Zamorakian spear with full Ganodermic are another way of killing this beast. What items are needed Inventory: 1 overload, 15 Saradomin brews, 8 Super restores, Titan scrolls/Spare pouch, 2 Summoning potions. Familair: (Pack Yak):20 Saradomin brews, 10 Super restores. (I recomend using a steel titan as this will make your kills much faster.) Getting there To get there, Talk to the Oracle of Dawn and teleport to the cave. (Teleport's > Dungeon's & 'PVM Location's > Corporeal Beast.) ''Then continue your path through the cave until you get to the Corporeal Beast. Capabilities When the life points of the beast falls, depending on the player numbers, the Corporeal Beast will summon a dark energy core that will leap about the cavern, attempting to catch players in its close-range area attack. Any player who stands on top of, or next to, the dark energy core will be dealt between 150 and 600 damage per tick, and the Corporeal Beast will be healed by the same amount. Note that although the core most commonly spawns around half health, it can spawn much earlier or later. The core can be attacked and killed while it is standing still, but it swiftly respawns. Abilities that stun will briefly stop the core from moving around. Offence The Corporeal Beast attacks with very accurate melee and Magic attacks. Its melee attack consists of a quick swipe of its claws, or a bite attack, that can hit very hard. It will only use this attack against players that enter melee distance. Defence With no weakness, a very high defence for its level (despite being equal to a God Wars general in combat levels), immunity to stun, and 100,000 maximum lifepoints, the Corporeal Beast is an extremely tough monster. Its most noteworthy defensive attribute is that it has 50% damage reduction against weapons that do not use stab-based attacks, such as longswords and warhammers; attacks from most other sources, including poison, only deal half damage. However, rebound damage such as from Reflect is not reduced. The Corporeal Beast will heal itself whenever it devours a familiar and whenever its dark energy core damages a player. It will also fully heal itself if there are no players in the chamber. Methods for Killing '''RANGE METHOD: ' HELMET:Pernix cowl>Armadyl helmet>Morrigan's coif>helm of neitiznot. AMULET:Saradomin's murmur>Amulet of ranging>Amulet of fury>Amulet of glory(4). CAPE:Completionist Cape>Ava's Accumulator. AMMO:Ruby bolts (e).(Requeired for solo)>Onyx bolts (e)>Dragon bolts (e). TORSO:Pernix body>Armadyl chestplate>Morrigans leather body>black d'hide body. WEAPON:Chaotic crossbow>Armadyl crossbow>Rune crossbow. OFF-HAND:Divine spirit shield>Elysian spirit shield>Blessed spirit shield>Armadyl buckler>Spirit shield. LEGS:Pernix chaps>Armadyl chainskirt>Morrigan's leather chaps>Black d'hide chaps. BOOTS:Pernix boots>Armadyl boots>Snakeskin boots>Dragon boots. GLOVES/BRACELETS:Swift gloves>Pernix gloves>Armadyl gloves>Culinaromancer's gloves 10>Regen bracelet. RINGS:Archer's ring>Ring of wealth(Better drop rates). Drops 'Unique drops ' '"Uncuts" drops' 'Weapons and armour' 'Essence and runes' 'Ores, bars and wood' 'Secondaries and seeds' 'Miscellaneous' Trivia About this page Written by Im void and Purno . Thanks to Deflexus and Popolata Man for the contributions to this page.